Det, du ønsker
by afterthebattle
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean. I "Død mands kiste" peger kompasset mod Jack Sparrow, når Elizabeth holder det. Hvad ville der være sket, hvis Jack havde opdaget det? Her er mit bud. Sparrabeth one-shot.


Elizabeth Swann lå i sin kahyt. Hendes halvlukkede øjne granskede rummets loft, mens hendes hoved summede af hvileløse tanker. I lang tid havde hun ligget sådan her, med den ene hånd placeret bag hovedet og den anden trommende rastløst mod sengekanten. Hun havde håbet, at hun efterhånden ville være i stand til at slappe af, men hverken Den sorte perles langsomme rokken eller den regelmæssige lyd af bølgerne, der slog mod skibssiden, kunne berolige hende.

Der lød en banken. Stearinlysenes skær flakkede kortvarigt og skabte deforme skygger på kahyttens vægge. Elizabeth løftede hovedet og så over mod døren. Heldigvis havde hun husket at sætte slåen for tidligere på aftenen. Det var aldrig til at vide, hvilke ubehagelige personligheder, der kunne finde på at opsøge hende i de sene nattetimer. Hun rejste sig og begav sig hen over gulvet. Brædderne knirkede under hende, og træet var koldt mod hendes nøgne fødder. Da hun nåede døren, lagde hun tøvende sin hånd på den tunge planke, der hindrede den nyankomnes indtræden.

"Hvem er det?"

"Jeg kan være, hvem end du vil have mig til at være, skat."

Hun himlede med øjnene, da den frimodige stemme nåede hendes ører.

"Jack …"

Hendes fingre dvælede nogle få sekunder ved slåen, inden hun skød den fra og tillod skibets kaptajn at træde indenfor.

"Godaften, Lizzie. Jeg håber ikke, jeg afbryder dine hjertesorger."

Jack Sparrows øjne glimtede muntert, da han med sin sædvanlige vaklende gang begav sig ind i lokalet.

Elizabeth sukkede og gik tilbage til sin seng. "Hvad vil du?"

Piraten så sig om i det lille rum. Hvis hun ikke kendte ham, så godt som hun gjorde, ville hun have troet, at han ikke havde hørt hende. Med forstilt interesse lod han sine øjne vandre over genstandene, der lå på hendes toiletmøbel. En forgyldt broche. En skinnende perlekæde. En hårbørste hun ikke kunne huske, hvornår hun sidst havde brugt. Alt sammen noget der mindede hende om hendes liv i Port Royal. Der gik et stykke tid før han talte.

"Det lader til at Perlen kom ud af kurs under stormen tidligere i dag."

"Og?" Hun prøvede at opretholde en ligegyldig mine.

"… Og eftersom vi er på en ekspedition for at finde Davy Jones' kiste – hvis indhold kan redde din elskede forlovede fra en højst ulykkelig skæbne –," tilføjede han hurtigt, da han så hendes blik, "og du er den eneste, der gør det muligt for os at finde frem til kisten placering, faldt det mig naturligt at opsøge dig." Han trådte et par skridt frem og gjorde en vinkende bevægelse med den ene hånd. "Kompas."

Elizabeth blinkede. "Hvorfor kaster vi ikke bare anker og venter til i morgen?"

"Fordi vi befinder os i en yderst presset situation, skat. Og jo længere tid vi venter, jo større er risikoen for, at Jones' kæle-sprutte indhenter os." Hans øjne blev pludselig smalle. "Desuden ønsker du vel heller ikke, at din kære William skal opholde sig på Den flyvende hollænder i længere tid end højst nødvendigt, hm?"

Elizabeth sukkede endnu engang. Klar over at det var umuligt for hende at undvige gik hun hen til det lave møbel ved siden af sengen. Hun lod en finger løbe over det indgraverede mønster langs skuffens kant, før hun tog i håndtaget og hev ud. Langsomt løftede hun kompasset op og holdt det i sin håndflade. Jack trådte nærmere og stirrede afventende på navigationsinstrument.

For at dæmpe sin voksende uro tog Elizabeth en dyb indånding, inden hun åbnede den lille æske. _Will. William Turner. Jeg har brug for at finde Davy Jones' kiste. Jeg har brug for at redde Will_, gentog hun igen og igen som et indre mantra. Låget gik op med et lavt klik, og synet af den snurrende kompasnål mødte hende. Da nålen standsede, var hun nær kommet med et lykkesagligt udbrud. Den pegede ikke derhen, hvor hun havde frygtet. I stedet pegede den mod …

"Sydvest," sagde hun med en slet skjult tilfredshed i stemmen. Endelig havde hun fået bekræftet, at hvad kompasset havde vist forleden, havde været udtryk for et øjebliks forvirring. Et momentant vanvid, om man ville.

Jack smilede. "God pige, Lizzie."

Hjertet hoppede i brystet på hende, og hun bandede indvendigt. En let skælven løb gennem hende, og hun så til sin forfærdelse, hvordan kompasnålen ligeledes begyndte at dirre, og hvordan den – grebet af en pludselig beslutsomhed – drejede en halv omgang, så den pegede på manden foran hende.

Han så det også.

Jack Sparrows spærrede øjnene op ved det uventede syn, men efter få sekunder blev overraskelsen i hans blik afløst af en listig glimten. "Det forandrer jo situationen ganske betydeligt."

"Gå." Elizabeth trådte et skridt baglæns og stødte ind i sengen. "Gå din vej. _Nu._"

Men Jack blev stående. "Er du sikker på, det er _det_, du ønsker?" Med blikket hæftet ved objektet i hendes hånd, begyndte han at bevæge sig hen imod hende. "For det lader til, at mit kompas mener noget andet."

Hun så antydningen af et smil spille i hans ene mundvig. Han _morede _sig! Bevidstheden om dette fik en bølge af vrede til at skylle gennem hende og blande sig med anspændtheden, ydmygelsen og andre forvirrende følelser, hun ikke kunne skelne fra hinanden. Jack kom stadig nærmere, og hun kunne se stearinlysenes dansende flammer afspejle sig i hans mørke øjne.

"Jeg mener det …" sagde hun. Ordene lød langt mindre overbevisende, da hun udtalte dem, end de havde gjort inden i hendes hoved.

Den anden var nu under en meter fra hende. "Jeg tvivler skam ikke på, at en _del _af dig mener det ganske alvorligt." Hans blik dvælede ved kompasset endnu et par sekunder, inden han så op på hende. "Sandsynligvis den del, de kalder fornuften."

Det gik pludselig op for hende, hvor faretruende tæt de stod. Hun skulle til at sige noget, men ordene kvaltes i hendes hals, da hun så piratens funklende blik.

"Der er imidlertid andre dele af dig, der lader til at ønske noget andet, Elizabeth …" Hun stod som naglet fast til gulvet, da han rakte hånden frem og lod den løbe gennem hendes filtrede hår. En af hans ringe strejfede hendes kind, og fornemmelsen af det kølige metal mod hendes hud fik hende til at gyse.

"Jack …" fik hun endelig frem. "Du skal g–"

Inden hun kunne nå at sige mere, lagde hans mund sig over hendes og afbrød hende. Elizabeth gispede og tabte kompasset ud af hånden, og det landede klaprende på gulvet. Hun ville protestere, men det intense kys gjorde det umuligt for hende at komme med indvendinger. Desperat forsøgte hun at trække sig bort, men et par grove hænder lagde sig om livet på hende og holdt hende fast.

Hans læber smagte af havsalt og rom. En fremmed og alligevel velkendt smag. Hun kendte den fra de obskure samtaler, hun som lille havde overhørt på havnen, når det en sjælden gang var lykkedes hende at undslippe sin fars ørneblik – samtaler der havde drejet sig om pirater og deres levevis. Om aftenen havde hun siddet i mørket og digtet videre på disse historier og fantaseret om en verden på havet. En verden langt væk fra overklasseverdenens forpligtelser. En verden hvor man satte den fedtede romflaske til læberne og drak i lange, tørstige slurke, mens man mærkede bølgeskummet slå mod sit ansigt. En fri verden.

Men Jack Sparrow var alt andet end de idealiserede billeder fra hendes barndom. Han var noget råt og uforskønnet, noget der fascinerede og skræmte hende på samme tid. Endnu engang prøvede hun at gøre sig fri, men det fik ham blot til at kysse hende hårdere. Blodet brusede i hendes ører, en lyd der mindede hende om havet brølen under et stormvejr, når bølgerne slog ind mod rælingen. Det var disse bølger, der netop nu truede med at opsluge hende og hive hende med ned under overfladen.

Hun kunne mærke strømmen trække i hendes ben. Det ville være så let at give efter og lade sig rive med og forsvinde ned i det frådende hav. Jacks ihærdige mund og lokkende tunge opfordrede hende til at give slip og lade sig kaste rundt af de utæmmelige bølger. Hun kæmpede for at holde sig oppe og måtte hive efter vejret. Svimmelheden var ved at overvælde hende, og et øjeblik, kun et øjeblik, tillod hun sig at læne sig ind mod ham. Så mønstrede hun al den kraft hun havde i kroppen og rev sig fri fra hans greb.

Lussingen sang gennem den lille kahyt. Elizabeths øjne lynede, da hun trak hånden til sig efter at have udleveret det velplacerede slag. Jack Sparrow havde ikke så meget som blinket, da håndfladen ramte hans kind. Ligesom kvinden for an ham, trak han vejret tungt. Et smil bredte sig på hans læber.

"Du er forkastelig." Denne gang var der kun afsky at spore i hendes stemme.

"Endnu én af mine mange charmerende egenskaber." Han bukkede overdrevent, hvorefter han begyndte at bakke mod rummets udgang. "_Nu _går jeg."

"Sov godt, Lizzie."

Han forsvandt fra døråbningen. Elizabeth tog sig til hovedet og satte sig på sengen. I nogle minutter sad hun blot og ventede på, at hendes hjerterytme igen skulle blive normal. Så faldt hendes blik på kompasset. Hun havde glemt alt om det. Langsomt bøjede hun sig ned og samlede den lille genstand op fra det snavsede gulv.

Kompasnålen snurrede og skabte en rød fartstribe mod den hvide baggrund. Efter noget tid aftog nålens høje hastighed. Elizabeth bed sig i underlæben. Rotationen ophørte, og kompasset pegede endnu engang i en bestemt retning. Hun undertrykte en voldsom trang til at skrige højt.

Det pegede ikke mod sydvest.


End file.
